1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel having an improved shock absorbability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with vehicular steering wheels, various energy absorbing mechanisms for absorbing a shock energy have heretofore been proposed. According to one proposal an energy absorbing member using a rigid polyurethane foam is provided at a boss portion of a steering wheel. But, even in this steering wheel having such energy absorbing mechanism, a horn switch employs a copper plate contact adapted to be automatically returned by the action of a spring, so a large mounting space for the horn switch is needed and therefore it is impossible to increase the capacity of the energy absorbing member.